cringeyocfandomcom-20200215-history
Visenya Targaryen
Princess Visenya Targaryen was a member of House Targaryen and the youngest daughter of Aenar I Targaryen and Lady Saera Velaryon. She became the sister-wife to her older brother Aerion Targaryen then remarried and became the wife to the infamous Ser Maekarys Velaryon. She was the rider of Sunlight, a beautiful dragon hatched at Dragonstone. Biography Background Born in 259 AC, Visenya was the youngest daughter and fourth child of Aenar I Targaryen and his beautiful wife Lady Saera Velaryon. She has three brothers; two older, one younger: Maegon, Aerion and Daeron, and one older sister: Rhaena. Visenya was trained by the infamous Ser Maekarys Velaryon when she was eleven, who her brother squired for four years, whom she took a liking of at the young age. It was said that Maekarys trained Visenya more than he did with Aerion. She spent hours in his company, he showered her with gifts from his years in Essos, he praised her beauty throughout the years she wanted him. In early-274 Maekarys was sent away by Armond Hightower who claimed he had no purpose here after he had knighted Aerion and had been taken off as Master of Laws on the small council. Appearance Visenya wasn’t as such a beauty as her older sister Rhaena, but as she matured as did her beauty aged fifteen she was claimed to be even more beautiful than her sister. Visenya was described to have a more harsh beauty towards her than a traditional beauty like her sister. Visenya had classical Valyrian features of silver-gold hair that she wore braided when training and deep indigo eyes, her lips were often angry-looking or with a smirk. She had a strong jaw and high-cheekbones. Personality She was very much the opposite than her older sister Rhaena, she was stern as a girl and even more as she grew into a woman, she was fierce and brave, but also ambitious and rarely seen smiling. Visenya was unforgiving and harsher, with an austere beauty. She attracted knights of a sort who saw her seriousness attractive. Life Early Life Visenya never took interest in books or feminity as her older sister Rhaena Targaryen did, instead, she liked to read of strong female warriors such as the Rhoynar warrior queen Nymeria. As the younger daughter of Aenar I Targaryen, Visenya wished to be a warrior like her father once was and how her older brother Maegon, Maegon and Visenya had a complex relationship as the siblings were never close and they often fought with another, Maegon said that: "I hate her, but I wouldn't mind fucking her", this indicates that Maegon possibly lusted for her. Visenya was trained by Ser Maekarys Velaryon the most experienced warrior of his time, her brother Aerion Targaryen squired for Maekarys and trained him as well but Maekarys was said to train Visenya twice as much. Tourney of 274 As an act to celebrate Visenya’s sixteenth name day, the king hosted a week-long tourney which would end with a gala. Her beloved Maekarys came riding on his dragon from Driftmark and claimed to be her champion whilst wishing her a “''Happy name day''” as he kissed her hand. Maekarys won each tourney and crowned Visenya the traditional Queen of Love and Beauty. The controversy heated up as it was well-known that Maekarys had taken Visenya’s virginity (and as Armond also added: her innocence) and they had become lovers, Armond and Aenar exiled him from King’s Landing and the Seven Kingdoms, forcing him to live in the east. Further, from that, Visenya had ridden to Pentos several times to see Maekarys and sent letters to one another continuing the affair. First Marriage In 280, Aenar had Aerion and Visenya wed. Aerion, like Maekarys, was a skilled warrior and a knight but yet Aerion was valiant, honourable and noble, unlike Maekarys. Visenya was cold to Aerion while they were married, only having Aerion share her bed once a week where she had him do “his best” to get her pregnant, she only let him ejaculate twice in her before she had him stop. In 283, whilst the marriage was still childless, Aerion was on a voyage with Maegon flying on his own dragon Brightflame to Lys where they were tasked to find Maegon another wife after his second wife Alysanne Arryn had died four years earlier. The mission failed and Maegon was killed after being found in bed with the youngest daughter of Lord Rogare, as Aerion attempted to fly back on Brightflame but was caught in a hideous storm killing him and his dragon, the fall of the dragon could be heard from King's Landing. Visenya came to realise that she was in the early stages of pregnancy thus gave birth to a posthumous daughter whom she named Rhaenyra in 284 after Aerion said he was fond of the name. Second Marriage In 285, Maekarys’s exilement was officially lifted, Visenya and Maekarys secretly married on Dragonstone without the knowledge of Visenya’s father Aenar I Targaryen. Visenya’s brother-husband had been dead for nearly a year and a half, her daughter being just over a year old. Visenya and Maekarys had three sons: Daenor in 286, Corlys in 287 and Saerys in 288. Maekarys took the job as master-at-arms on Dragonstone in 293, he and his sons grew up there as did Visenya, Rhaenyra aged nine was the cup holder for her grandfather Aenar thus lived at court, visiting them several times.